Glenn Close
Glenn Close (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''The World According to Garp (1982)'' [Jenny Fields]: Shot by an assassin at a political rally; her body is carried off by John Lithgow moments after the assassination before cutting straight to her funeral. *''Maxie ''(1985) [Jan/Maxie]: Playing a dual role as the 1920s starlet "Maxie" and her 1980s look-alike "Jan", "Maxie" dies in a car crash, but reappears as a ghost and occasionally takes over "Jan"'s body. *''Fatal Attraction ''(1987) [Alex Forrest]: Shot in the chest by Anne Archer when Glenn suddenly emerges from the bathtub after apparently being drowned by Michael Douglas. (Note: The US DVD and Blu-ray includes an alternate ending in which Glenn commits suicide by slitting her own throat, in order to frame Michael for her "murder".) *''Hamlet'' (1990) [Queen Gertrude]: Poisoned when she unknowingly drinks from a poisoned chalice which Alan Bates had intended for Mel Gibson. *''Hook ''(1991) [Gutless]: Playing a male role (complete with a beard), "he" is stung to death by scorpions after Dustin Hoffman has "him" thrown into the "Boo Box". *''The House of the Spirits'' (1993) [Ferula Trueba]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; her body is shown afterwards when Meryl Streep discovers her lying in bed the next morning. *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) [First Lady Marsha Dale]: Crushed to death when a chandelier falls on her during Frank Welker's attack on the White House. *''Mary Reilly'' (1996) [Mrs. Farraday]: Decapitated by John Malkovich. *''The Stepford Wives'' (2004) [Claire Wellington]: Electrocuted when she kisses the severed head of the Christopher Walken robot. *''Albert Nobbs'' (2011) [Albert Nobbs]: Dies of a stroke after being injured in a fight with Aaron Taylor-Johnson. *''The Girl with All the Gifts (2016) '[Dr. Caroline Caldwell]: Devoured by child "hungries" when they surround her as she chases after Sennia Nanua. *What Happened To Monday (2017)' [''Nicolette Cayman]: Although Glenn dose not die in this film, it is mentioned that she is sentenced to death for having Noomi Rapace and thousands of children killed. *''Agatha Christie's Crooked House (2017) '[Lady Edith]: Commits suicide/sacrifices herself by driving her car into a quarry (where it explodes), in order to kill Honor Kneafsey when she realizes Honor is a killer, as Max Irons and Stefanie Martini watch in shock in the car behind. TV Deaths *The Simpsons: Mona Leaves-a (2008; animated)' [''Mona Simpson]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; her body is shown afterwards sitting in a chair when her son Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) discovers her. Gallery DaDeath.jpg|Glenn Close's animated death (with Dan Castellaneta) in The Simpsons: Mona Leaves-a. Honorkneafsey-crookedhouse.jpg|Glenn Close (left) with Honor Kneafsey (right) just before their deaths in Crooked House B2bf1a3d-057f-43af-affb-20328db29c9d screenshot.jpg|The chandelier falling (that crushes Glenn Close) in Mars Attacks glennclosehamlet.png|Glenn Close (with Mel Gibson) in Hamlet Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Category:Stage Actors Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Videos Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:Sport Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Tony Award Winners Category:Tony Award Nominees Category:Animated death scenes Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Tarzan cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Adrian Lyne films Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars